


带土饲养手册

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: 木叶宠物说明书
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	带土饲养手册

欢迎饲养“木叶宠物”之宇智波带土。

此宠物为“团扇家族”系列第三波，同时也是“木叶”系列中发展方向最多变，类型最多的一种，即使是开发者也未完全摸透。

**饲养前准备**

在饲养前，请先确定自已是否有足够的金钱或动手能力满足其对甜食的爱好，生病时是否有能力、有办法带去看医生。

**期间段分类**

  * **少年期**




刚开始饲养时所有带土皆处于阳光向上时期。附带属性为哭包，热爱甜食，乐于助人，可与水门班卡卡西、琳以及成年水门同时饲养。

注意：不同饲养方法将使带土向不同方向发展。

  * **青年期**




**处于此阶段的带土由先前不同饲养方法与事件发展将分为四种。**

**注意：此处分类仅针对多数情况，可能有个例与介绍不同。**

  * **冬眠型**




在与水门班众同时饲养后几乎全部带土将进入为其3个月的冬眠，并伴随失去左眼等症状。此时请勿惊慌，给与名为“白绝”的芦荟盆栽即可，且醒来后将拥有右半边重生的能力。

注意：冬眠后带土虽然不再需要食物，但投喂喜爱的甜食依旧可增加好感度。

**1.回村土**

冬眠时未发生琳被送人等消失状况，将向此类型发展。特征为与少年期相同的阳光性格、右眼的双勾玉。

**2.报社土**

冬眠时发生琳被送人等消失状况，将向此类型发展。特征为与少年期完全不同的报社阴暗性格，右眼开启万花筒且常年戴上浮云黑面具。

  * **普通型**




未与水门班全部人员同时饲养的带土将进入此阶段，并延续少年时期阳光性格。

注意：若与其他共同饲养并此后另一只死亡同样将转变为报社土。

**3.独眼土**

与卡卡西同时饲养的带土将向此类发展。特征为双勾玉并失去左眼，部分右半边身体微秃。

**4.中忍土**

单独饲养或与其他除斑以及卡卡西外成对饲养的带土将向此类型发展。勾玉不定，无明显特征。

  * **成年期**




**处于此阶段的带土由先前不同饲养方法与事件发展将分为六种，且此为最终阶段。**

  * **报社型**




由青年期报社土发展而来，拥有万花筒，且几种类型间可能存在转换。同时由“嘴炮”后同样可转变为木叶型。

**1.阿飞（逗比土）**

与晓组织特别是迪达拉同时饲养后将向此类型发展。与报社土不同，比起少年期行为更加夸张，特征为晓袍或带暗绿围巾全黑紧身装与圈圈面具。

**2.伪斑（boss土）**

与斑同时饲养且芦荟盆栽中长出宝石花后将向此类型发展。行为模式与斑相同，特征为晓袍与圈圈面具。

注意1：此类型带土将爱好叙述斑与柱间以及过去宇智波与千手间斗争史，且面对他时几乎无法靠智谋胜利。

注意2：与晓中长门、小南同时饲养阿飞型同样也会向此类型转变。

**3.团扇（谁不男土）**

在得到一把芭蕉扇后将向此类型发展，经常会消失或穿透触碰，并伴随“我谁也不是”的发言。特征为宇智波家族传统紫袍与三勾玉白色面具，部分左眼为轮回眼。

注意：在成年期后与其他木叶宠物见面上述两种类型同样也会向此类型转变。

  * **尾兽型**




同样由青年期报社土发展而来，大部分在成年期发展为报社型后由于“外道魔像”盆栽转变。转变时头发与半身变白，背后出现九勾玉花纹并拥有六道杖。特征为头上、肩上的角与背后的求道玉。

注意1：此类型带土将无法躲过仙术。

注意2：极小部分带土在转变过程中人格将消失，精神变为幼年状态。

  * **木叶型**




青年期剩余类型将发展为此种类型，性格阳光，部分遮住左半脸。

**5.上忍土**

特征为绿马甲，额头的木叶护额。

**6.火影土**

特征为火影袍及火影帽。


End file.
